Field
The present application relates to ferroelectric thin film devices.
Related Art
A ferroelectric device may include a film of ferroelectric material, such as a film positioned between two electrodes. By applying an electric field across the ferroelectric material, the ferroelectric material may become polarized and remain polarized after the electric field is reduced or removed.